


暗夜無光 No Light, No Light

by blackmusicds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, except it's 4 + 1, in the past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: Steve知道Bucky還在痊癒。但有時候，Bucky因為他的笑話而大笑，執著於以巧克力冰淇淋當晚餐或者一個觔斗翻過健身房，這很難讓人記得他之前的樣子。或是「下次你生氣時可以用揍我代替嗎？」或是Bucky認為Steve用性作為懲罰。





	暗夜無光 No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirade/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Light, No Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049153) by [Dirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirade/pseuds/Dirade). 



**1.**

Steve無法停止惱怒。Bucky已經忙到很晚了，他和其他復仇者們一起活動，參與一些秘密任務，最近還和Tony一起重新校正他的手臂。

Steve知道他既糊塗又不成熟，但某個微小又安靜的部分，他會在看見Tony和Bucky一塊大笑時感到氣餒。他當然希望他們成為朋友，但後來Steve覺得比起自己，Bucky花更多時間在Tony身上。

不是Steve不喜歡Tony。事實上，他太喜歡Tony了。Tony是個討人喜歡的傢伙。他很有趣、聰明、正直、忠誠，而且還是個億萬富翁。Tony非常討人喜歡，事實上，這讓Steve感到擔憂。在他心中某些黑暗的角落，他覺得Bucky可能會改變心意，會覺得Tony其實比Steve更加有趣。

更別提Bucky幾乎沒什麼花時間在他們共享的這間公寓了。在那段Bucky還無法信任別人的時光中，他們會花很多時間待在一塊，而對方突然地消失讓他覺得有些鬱悶。這使Steve孩提時的不安全感回流。這就像是當Bucky和全校最辣的女生約會時，Steve只能病懨懨地躺在家裡；這感覺像是他病弱著並努力試在呼吸時不要喘氣；這就像看著Bucky親吻一個女孩，而Steve希望自己能在她的位置上。

Bucky走進公寓。Steve試著裝作無所謂，像是他沒有在想Bucky到底什麼時候會明白自己是多麼無趣，並將他丟在一旁。

「嘿，寶貝。」Bucky歡快地說，在去拿水杯前往Steve臉頰上親了一下。「今天過得如何？」他在廚房說著。

「很好。你今天和Tony在一起，對吧？」

Bucky走進房間。「對啊，他跟我說了些關於讓我的手臂嘗試使用一種新能源，讓它可以用乾淨的能源和材料運作。他也說我該重新裝飾它。我有考慮過，就像，藍色的，或許？我不想參考你的盾因為那是屬於你的，你懂嗎？但我有想過或許用某種花，或是那種複雜的雪花圖樣……」

Steve試著去聆聽，真的，但他仍為了Bucky明顯熱衷於花時間在Tony身上這點感到恍惚。在他回來後Steve有曾讓Bucky感到如此興奮過嗎？他沒辦法幫助Bucky升級他的手臂，也沒辦法負擔奢華的晚餐和花俏的衣服，而且Bucky還有巨大的記憶斷層，所以他們唯一的共通點——童年間的連結也同樣是個問題。也許沒有他Bucky可以變得更好，也許就是他將Bucky持續束縛在過去，也許Bucky只是因為某些責任而痛苦地忍受他。

「Steve？Stevie？」Steve回過神注意到Bucky正皺著眉。「有什麼不對嗎？」

「不，不……我只是……我只是有點心煩，我猜。抱歉，你剛剛說什麼？」

Bucky審視著他。「你在……你是在吃醋？」

「什麼？不，我、我只是——」

「你是。」Bucky大聲地說。「我的天！你在忌妒我花太多時間和他在一起，對嗎？」

「聽著，這不是——我不想說你不能或怎麼的，這只是——我有點擔心，你懂嗎？我知道這很傻，但——」

「Steve。」Bucky露出得意的笑容，他的表情讓Steve的話語軟化了。他坐到Steve身旁的沙發上。「你不必擔心任何事，Stevie。我保證。」他握住Steve的手。「我已經愛你七十年了，到現在也不會改變。Stark很好，但你永遠是我最好的兄弟，好嗎？」

Steve低下頭，嘴邊勾起笑容。「好的，我明白。」 

「你明白？或是我需要去證明它？」Bucky的臉上露出一抹狡猾的微笑。他傾身靠近，嘴唇拂過Steve的耳朵。

Steve壓制住一個顫抖。「我不反對那個。」他呢喃著，Bucky跨坐上他的大腿，他們幾乎貼著對方的臉。

Steve猛地向前，抓著Bucky的嘴唇印上一吻。他感受到Bucky在他嘴邊微笑，他張開嘴，邀請Bucky進來。Bucky讓他們的舌頭以一種優雅自得的方式糾纏，一隻手伸進Steve的頭髮讓他傾斜到一個更舒適的角度。他將Steve推倒在沙發上，喘息著拉開距離。Bucky舔著嘴唇，Steve呼吸一窒。「還在吃醋？」

Steve咧開嘴，將手放上Bucky的臀部。「我不知道……我想我需要更多的說服力……」

Bucky在Steve舔進他的口腔時低聲輕笑。「好的，寶貝。」 

兩個人跌跌撞撞地進了房間，Steve用腳將身後的房門關上。

Bucky的心在逃生途徑被切斷的同時猛然一跳。窗戶對他而言有點太高了，沒辦法跳出去。他或許可以攀附在建築物的外側，但這是Stark大廈，覆蓋在外側的平滑玻璃面很難找到著力點。他最多只能跳下去自殺。但這也比看到Steve失望好多了。他仍能穿過它們，如果那些窗戶不是用強化玻璃做的話，但這也要趕在Steve試圖約束他之前。他埽視房間尋求其他選擇。他可以將自己鎖在浴室，但接下來呢？Steve可以直接破門而入；藥物沒辦法讓他死得夠快；如果他將腦袋放到水龍頭下方，也許他可以將自己淹死在桶子或水槽裡，但那仍要花太久的時間；他可以嘗試用一把刮鬍刀割開自己的喉嚨；他在衣櫥裡有槍，也許他可以在Steve阻止自己以前開槍；他也可以單純地闖過大門逃走，但JARVIS會追蹤他並阻止他。

他可以……他可以請求Steve停下。說他吃的食物可能不新鮮，或假裝記起他有個幫忙Stark跑腿的差事。但提起Stark就是他落到這種境地的元兇。如果他不要花那麼多時間陪伴Tony，如果他多花一點時間去留意他真正的男朋友，Steve就不會吃醋了。Steve就不必用這種方式宣告他的所有權。

Bucky不想要這樣，又或者，也許他想。有時候他很難在沒有人告訴他的情況下去搞清楚他想要什麼。

Steve將一隻手滑入Bucky的上衣，空氣使他的皮膚發寒。Bucky感受到乳膠手套和金屬手銬的觸感，他的血管生滿凍瘡。他嗅到了化學製劑和皮革的氣味，聽到電流嗡嗡作響，口中嘗到血的味道。

「Bucky？」一個單字在Bucky耳中響起，在他腦袋中形成回聲。「你還好嗎？你想要停下嗎？」

Bucky感覺自己回到體內。「不，不，我很好。」他強迫嘴角揚起一個標誌性的笑容，即使它讓一絲苦澀沁入他的嘴巴。Steve仍然看上去將信將疑。Bucky嘗試讓光亮抵達他的雙眼。「我只是在想我該怎麼去說服你。」他最後說道。他的臉頰開始疼痛。

「我可以想到一些事情……」Steve親吻他的嘴角，將Bucky推到床上。Bucky任由自己下墜，將血肉構成的手指陷入Steve手臂的肉中，墜落從他那裏奪走太多了，如果再來一次他希望Steve能抓住他。這是一個自私的，糟糕的願望。

Steve的手滑入Bucky的衣服，Bucky顫抖著呼出一口氣，呻吟著確保Steve能被說服。

他在Steve脫去他的衣物時待著不動，在Steve開始用手指打開他時喘息著請求更多。他的管理員們總是喜歡這樣，他們喜歡在享受時喊他婊子，看著他點頭並更努力地讓他們達到高潮，即便這不過只是為了能夠讓他們停下。他懇求Steve射出來，懇求Steve讓他釋放。

「求你，求你求你求你，Stevie。」Bucky含糊地請求，抓著每塊他可以碰觸到的皮膚。「把它給我，拜託，求你了，Stevie、Steve，操——」Bucky低吼著，在懇求中顫抖著達到了高潮。

他感受到Steve尚未停下，感受到他在他們緊貼著彼此時顫抖著。Steve將手纏繞進Bucky的髮絲中，將嘴唇按上Bucky的頸側。「我愛你。」Steve在Bucky皮膚上喘著氣。

「我愛你。」Bucky回應道。「我很抱歉，謝謝你，我愛你，對不起。」

Steve拉開距離，知覺讓Bucky的胃扭曲了一下。「你為什麼要道歉？」Steve將Bucky臉上的頭髮梳開。

「對不起。」Bucky小聲地說，他由血肉鑄成的手在Steve的衣服上收緊。 

「我不明白，為什麼你要道歉？」Steve皺起眉頭，這讓Bucky感到胸口疼痛。

「我愛你。」Bucky嘗試著說，但Steve仍看起來十分沮喪，所以Bucky決定拋開一切，他吞入Steve的陰莖，直到他在自己口中再度達到高潮。他吞嚥著，爬起身依偎到Steve身邊。

Steve親吻他的臉頰，將手臂環繞過Bucky的背。「你確定你還好嗎？」Steve在他髮間呢喃。Bucky點頭。「我們該清理一下。」Steve打了個呵欠，拉著毯子蓋過他倆。

Bucky試著享受這種溫暖和陪伴，但這感覺像是有東西在他皮膚底下爬行。他讓Steve失望了，然後為此付出代價，所以他應該要被原諒。Steve看起來是原諒他了。但罪惡感仍在他的皮膚底下流竄，他不能理解為什麼性會讓人覺得如此糟糕。他曾經有過更疼痛的經驗。他可以承受更糟糕的疼痛。 

他變虛弱了。

他等到Steve睡著後才推開他躲到浴室。他蜷縮在浴缸裡，期望著自己是真的病了，可以將胃中的冰塊嘔吐出來，那至少讓他有件確切的事實使自己感到難受。

 

**2.**

Bucky不是故意要忽略Steve，他真的不是故意的。他只是真的忙到太晚，很難找出時間陪伴Steve。他和Natasha一起塗指甲油，他幫助Sam為退伍軍人募集服務犬資金，而且他還和晨跑時遇見的老婦人成為了朋友。有一天他幫她們提雜貨，從那之後每次他經過那裡，她們都會招手讓他過去，並往他手裡塞入食物。即使他回到家中，他也總是全神貫注在人們推薦給他的電影或是書籍。所以最終導致他有點冷落Steve了。不是故意的，但那無所謂。他做錯了事情，所以他必須為結果付出代價。

所以當那天早上Steve要求Bucky待在家裡，Bucky同意了。Steve親吻他並問他是否有什麼重要計畫，Bucky回答沒有，他讓Steve領著他到臥房，將他推倒在床上，並將手指伸入他睡衣的腰帶中。

Bucky後悔了。

「如果你不想你可以不必這麼做。」Steve在親吻間小聲說道。

「我想要。」Bucky向他保證，將手滑上Steve的大腿。「你已經感覺被忽視很久了，嗯，寶貝？」Steve點頭，誇張地噘起嘴唇。「你想要我補償你嗎？」Steve再度點頭，Bucky感覺自己的心在下沉。「好的，寶貝。」

所以Bucky讓Steve操他以求被原諒。

 

**3.**

「噓!」Bucky揮開Steve在他眼前的手，眼睛全神灌注在電視螢幕上。

「你能不能——」

「噓。」Bucky打斷他。「這是我最喜歡的部分。」他的注意力全放在女主角釋放她自己，並完美的命中三個靶心。Steve保持著不尋常的沉默，但Bucky太專心在電影上以至於沒有發現異常。 

但當節目結束，他開始理解到他剛剛說了些什麼。Bucky竟然叫他的照顧者，他的管理員安靜。他的身體痛苦的緊繃，但他仍將視線集中在螢幕上。他盡其所能保持不動，就像是隻兔子希望狐狸不要看見他，但狐狸總能聞到他恐懼的氣味。

當廣告開始，Steve的手選定了Bucky的大腿內側。Bucky強壓下本能的畏縮，Steve在他敏感的皮膚上打著圈子按揉，Bucky強迫自己保持均勻的呼吸。他在Steve拉下他的褲子並使他硬起來時保持著不動。他盡力保持安靜，咬著嘴唇直到他嘗到了銅的味道，但他無法抑制喉嚨間的嗚咽。「噓。」Steve斥責道。

Bucky緊閉雙唇，血肉鑄成的手指陷入沙發墊內。電影繼續撥放而Steve沒有停止，一次又一次將Bucky推到邊緣又停了下來。當反派從黑暗中出現時Bucky開始抽噎。一般而言他可以在這種狀況下抱緊枕頭，因為那是被允許的，但Steve手仍在他身上，且他正接受懲罰，所以他理所當然不能用枕頭或擁抱放鬆自己。那是奢侈的特權，而現在他不配擁有它。

Steve離他很遙遠，甚至不看他一眼。這感覺非常冷漠，且不被重視，就像這個角色是Bucky或是其他隨便的什麼人都一樣。而且還有個事實是，Steve不像是為此拋開一切。他可以在手機上玩遊戲，翻閱雜誌，且並沒有表現出比現在這樣更多的情緒。

「放鬆，甜心，看著我。」Bucky將頭猛地轉向，呼吸一頓。他想著也許，只是也許，Steve會決定他的懲罰已經妥善地完成了。「我剛剛說了什麼？」Bucky感受到腸道扭曲。

「安靜。」Bucky咕噥著。

Steve收緊他的掌握，Bucky吸了口氣，那太快了讓他差點窒息。「沒錯，所以你是要這麼做了，還是我要重新放映這部電影？」

Bucky胡亂地搖晃腦袋。他無法再繼續忍受這個那怕只是多一個小時。｢不，Stevie，不要，求你……我會安靜的，我保證，我會很乖，我會非常乖的。」

「你確定？」Steve問，他的掌握再度收緊。

Bucky強迫自己不要因腹中的灼熱與疼痛而向內縮成一球。「是的！是的，求你了，sir。我會，我真的會，我會保持安靜！」

Steve的掌握變弱。「Sir？」

Bucky僵住了。它就這麼溜了出來。自從他回來後Steve鼓勵他用"Steve"或是"Stevie"稱呼對方，所以Bucky應該要想辦法取悅他。但他以前總是用"sir"稱呼他的管理員，而現在Steve就是他的管理員，他未經思考就說了出來。

「你喜歡那樣？」

Bucky不能說Steve的語調是贊同或是嫌惡，所以他只是嗚咽著重複：「求你，sir。」

Steve微笑。「好孩子。」

Bucky顫抖著。

Steve的注意力再次集中在電影上，而Bucky保持安靜，胸腔在每次吸氣時恐懼地打顫。所有的一切，情感和知覺的過載，Steve的無動於衷和被當作玩物的羞恥感結合在一起，讓Bucky的眼睛刺痛。Bucky在吸了鼻子後才想到Steve還沒給予他製造聲響的許可。

但當Steve轉向他時，Bucky在他臉上看到了柔和的擔憂。「Buck？你需要停下嗎？」Bucky吞嚥了一下搖頭。「你確定？」Bucky點頭。

Steve傾身過去並親吻他，焦慮感在Bucky的胃中翻騰。「你想要去嗎，寶貝？」

「是的，sir。」Bucky吸氣。

「好孩子。」

 

**4.**

Bucky撤退到昆氏戰鬥機足以掩蔽的一角，滑過地面，將他的膝蓋拉到胸前。罪惡感在他腹中燃燒。這個任務很簡單。它可以完美的完成，如果不是Bucky搞砸了的話。

他們只抓了一個成員進行審問。他們將他拉上戰機，威嚇的站在一旁，但犯人並沒有妥協。他向著他們吐口水，詛咒他們，接著掙脫他的手銬跑向Steve，而Bucky……Bucky射殺了他。

其他復仇者們驚恐地瞪著血液噴上牆面，整個空間都沉默了。Steve給了他一個不贊同的眼神。「我們談過這個，Bucky，不要殺人。」Steve說。Bucky想要和Steve說他只是試著保護他，那個犯人有數種方法可以殺了Steve，但他沒有這麼做，他只是點點頭，瞪向地板。

現在屍體被保存在戰機後方等著接下來的檢驗。

當他們回到基地，想看看是否能搶救出更多訊息，才發現整個設施都已被夷為平地，而所有人員都逃走了。 

所以Bucky不僅破壞了神聖的英雄守則，他同時也將他們唯一找到其他基地的線索給扼殺掉了。

他拖累了整個任務。現在他躲進一個角落，希望Steve不要太過生氣，以至於不只是讓他自己，而是讓其他復仇者們一起懲罰他。

在沉悶的喋喋不休和機器嗡鳴之間，Bucky聽到有腳步聲靠近。Steve仔細地從大量的箱子與機器中找到試圖從其他機組成員眼下躲藏起來的Bucky。「嘿，Buck……」他輕聲說，鑽過迷宮般的雜物到達Bucky藏身的地方。Steve掃開各式各樣的螺絲和文件，直到他可以坐到Bucky身邊。

「我很抱歉，Stevie……」Bucky在膝蓋間含糊地說。

Steve將手臂繞過Bucky的背，而Bucky讓自己傾斜好使頭部靠在Steve的肩膀上休息。「沒事的，我沒有生氣，沒有人生氣。你只是做了你認為需要保護我的事情，那沒有錯。」

Bucky抽著鼻子，將臉埋入Steve的制服裡。

「我能做什麼讓你覺得好一點嗎，Buck？你想要我幫你分散注意力嗎？」

Bucky點頭，僅因為他習慣同意。但當Steve抬起Bucky的頭並將他們的嘴唇緊貼，Bucky身上的每塊肌肉都開始痙攣。Steve的手指擦過Bucky下顎的縫隙，而Bucky強迫自己給予回應。Steve透過褲子摩擦Bucky，Bucky緊閉雙眼，星光在他眼前炸裂。

他知道這是他弄砸任務的懲罰。即使他的身體知道，然而被訓練著回應Steve，他的血液已經背叛了他，並對碰觸起了反應。他曉得他應該要對Steve做的這些事心存感激。他知道他應該要感謝Steve沒有割裂他的衣服並強迫他下跪。他應該要感激在他褲子前方笨手笨腳的人不是Tony，滑過他喉嚨的舌頭也不屬於Clint。他應該感謝Steve沒有讓復仇者們輪流使用他的嘴，他們沒有強迫他打開雙腿並喊他婊子。

但這也許是Steve讓他們參與的另一種方式。也許知道其他人可以聽到，是給Bucky的懲罰，一種來自其他人的懲罰。

這太過了。Bucky知道他會為此再度受罰，但他沒辦法待在這裡，知道所有人都聽得見他們。

他知道他將會違抗命令。他知道他變得軟弱。他有時候會想知道，Steve是否希望他仍然是那個Winter Soldier：強壯且勇敢，完美的遵守命令並沉默地接受懲罰。

「Steve……」他小聲地，緊張地說。

「噓。」Steve低聲哼哼，Bucky的皮膚因羞恥而疼痛。「讓我照顧你。」

Bucky吞下一聲抽咽。滑膩的聲音砸進他的腦袋，震耳欲聾，所有人都聽得到他們。他的臉在燃燒。「求你。」當Steve將他拉上大腿，Bucky的膝蓋托著Steve的臀部，他喘著氣。「求你，Steve……」

「沒事的，Buck，我抓到你了。」

Steve仍抓著他，Bucky感到糾纏的熱度讓他的腹部痛苦地緊縮。他嘗試著控制呼吸，試著阻止自己不要在Steve的肩上洩漏出那小小的、破碎的喘息。

「他們會聽見我們……」Bucky哀求著，聲音搖擺著控制在最低，即使他所想做的只有尖叫。

「沒事的，沒有人會注意到。我只是想讓你感覺好點，不要擔心任何事。」

「我很抱歉。」Bucky低聲懇求最後的希望，即便道歉無法帶回他殺害的對象或讓任務完成。熱意在他體內灼燒，但他不想要這個，他沒辦法到，他沒辦法保持安靜，他們會聽到，所有人都會聽到，而他不能，他就是不能——「不，不、不要。」幾乎沒有足夠的空氣能讓他說完這句話。「不，停下，Stevie，請你，求你——」他吸入空氣並試著保持安靜，但這不夠，對他的管理員，對Steve而言還不夠。他將臉壓入Steve頸邊的弧線，安靜地用幾乎只有自己聽得到的音量說著。「請不要讓我，Stevie，求你。我不想要——我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉——」

Steve停下動作，但Bucky太害怕而不敢拉開距離，怕在他臉上看到怒意。「對不起，對不起。」Bucky重複著一遍又一遍。Steve沒有回應而Bucky緊抓著他，手指陷入Steve的制服。

「噓，Bucky……沒事的。我不會做任何你不想要的事情。」Steve安慰著，一隻手放在Bucky背上而另一隻手梳理過Bucky的頭髮，將他的頭埋入自己的肩膀。

Bucky的眼睛刺痛且他感到自己的喉嚨鎖緊了。這感覺幾乎就像是被原諒。

但接著Steve再度向下碰到了他的褲子，Bucky抬起背，這還不足以讓他逃離，但足以讓他再次懇求。「不，不，求你，Stevie。」Bucky痛苦的喘息，抽泣並顫抖著。「求你，對不起，對不起……」

「好了，好了。｣Steve安慰著，將他的手調整位置到Bucky的後腦下並將他壓下。噁心感在Bucky的胃中起伏著。他必須去做任何Steve想要的事情。Steve不會等到他們回到大廈。Bucky知道這是他應得的，他不該試圖逃避懲罰，但眼淚還是從他的眼角洩漏出來。他輕柔地的靠在Steve的胸膛。「就是這樣。」Steve模糊地說。「好孩子。」Steve的手再度落到他身上，Bucky緊閉雙眼。「只是想讓你回來，好嗎？」他說。「我不會做任何你不想要做的。」Bucky在他身邊顫抖著，內心惶惶不安。「謝謝你告訴我，寶貝。」Steve繼續說，聲音柔和。「如果我做了什麼你不想要的，你只要告訴我我就會停下。我為你感到驕傲，甜心。」

在他能阻止自己之前，他在Steve的肩膀上啜泣，緊緊攀住對方彷彿他隨時會抽身離開。「你做得很好。」Steve輕聲對他說，輕揉著他的背脊。「我知道那對你而言很難，你做得真的很好，寶貝。」

指尖放在Steve髮間。他知道他不配如此，但他任由Steve安慰他，僅此一次。

 

**+1**

和Steve之間的性事並不總是不好的。Bucky有時還挺喜歡。就像今天，Steve慢慢地讓他潰不成軍，在那之後他們蜷縮在被單底下，Steve在他肌膚之間低語，慵懶地親吻著他。 

Bucky從Steve的懷抱中掙脫，趴到他肚子上將手伸向對方的背後。有個聲音在他體內雀躍著，他滿足地嘆息，將自己的臉靠向手臂。他從一隻眼的縫隙中看著金髮男人將被單拉過他赤裸的臀部，滿足地哼哼。Steve爬下床，穿上乾淨的短褲躺到Bucky身旁，單手撐著身體好讓自己能按摩Bucky的背部。

「嘿，Bucky？」

「嗯，Steve？」

「你的生日要到了。」

一聲輕笑從Bucky唇間響起。「離我的生日還有一個月呢。」

「開始計畫永遠不嫌早。」Steve笑著說。「今年我們都竭盡全力了，我想要給你任何你想要的，Buck，你只要需要說出來，那就會是你的。」

Bucky閉起眼睛，讓被子柔軟的觸感和陽光撫慰自己。這是Bucky正式成為復仇者後的第一個生日，而Steve在Bucky回來後的每個節日都做得太多了。Steve曾嘗試在國慶日時帶Bucky去看煙火，而Bucky在Stark大廈中醒來，槍響的回音仍圍繞在他腦中。另一次，當他醒來發現到整個公寓被綠色點綴，還有雪花和拐杖糖準備構成一個聖誕驚喜。而十五分鐘後Steve發現他正蜷縮在一個角落，等待著Hydra人員重新抓住他，強迫他躺上桌面並往他口中塞入東西。

Bucky的狀況已經比那時更好了。巨大的聲響不再讓他陷入噩夢般的記憶；他可以在稍微變化過後的環境中醒來，並理解到他並不是在什麼其他的地方，而是仍在他入睡時的房間。

即使Bucky無法應付慶典，Steve也有辦法讓日子變得特別。在他回來後的第一個生日，Steve送給他一幅漂亮的布魯克林日落圖和一隻好看的錶。（那像是那隻Bucky很重視，卻打破了的錶。）萬聖節時他點了一個巨大的巧克力蛋糕，上面畫滿了各種動物化的復仇者成員。

在成長的過程中，他們從來沒有錢奢侈地慶祝，而Bucky在Hydra那裏耗費了太多時光。他知道Steve希望給他所有他所想要的。他知道Steve想用他所能支付的最好的事物去驕寵他。Bucky當然喜歡這樣。他愉快地接受了昂貴的巧克力、高級美酒與閃著各種不同顏色的領帶。但他最喜歡的事物還是Steve自己做的：一張Bucky和他妹妹的素描、一頂花冠和早餐的藍莓煎餅。他最珍惜的是那些金錢所無法買到的。

所以，下一次生日，他不想要Steve給他一輛摩托車或是咖啡機，或是一隻狗。他可以晚點再得到它們。他想要特別的，只有Steve能給他的東西。

這也許是就像陽光灑在他的皮膚上，或腦內啡在血管中竄流；這也許是因為他終於感到足夠安全，可以向提出Steve要求；這也許是因為Sam總向他嘮叨著要他學會提出他想要的。這也許是因為他真的變脆弱了。

躲藏在緊閉雙眼的黑暗之後，那些字句還是翻滾了出來。「你有想過……你能……下次你生氣的時候，能不能用揍我代替。」

Steve僵住了。

Bucky的所有動作也同時停滯。在那個瞬間，他們之間沒有人移動。接著Steve的手開始抽搐，而Bucky的軀體加速運轉。他的心跳在腦中、手腕和喉嚨處躍動。他的肺部痙攣，有個重量壓上他的胸口讓他難以呼吸。他站得筆直，沒有睜眼。

「Bucky——」

Bucky畏縮了一下，Steve聽起來很失望。

「抱歉，我、我只是——」Bucky匆忙地說，一自一句都刺傷彼此。「我真的不喜歡被懲罰，那——我知道我不能，那就是關鍵，但——」他在Steve將手放到他肩上時尖銳地吸氣。他張開眼睛，保持著眼神落在手上，看見Steve在他身邊坐下。「我只、只是在想我們可以把它改成——揍一頓或什麼的，或、或是你可以拿刀割我，用皮帶、燙傷我或是不讓我吃飯。那些方法仍然很糟，但不像……我只是不喜歡……」

「我不……Bucky，我不想傷害你。」

Bucky的指甲刺入大腿。「我知道，對不起。這很傻，我知道我不能決定我的懲罰。｣

「我……我不想懲罰你！」

Bucky盡其所能的快速眨眼，讓自己不至於哭出來。「我懂，我知道你不想。你只是想幫助我，如果不是我搞砸了你不必懲罰我。」

「不，Bucky，我不——」Steve戰慄著，深深地吸了口氣。「好、好的，只是……就只是從頭開始，Buck。你想要什麼。」 

「我……」Bucky看向一邊，但那仍太過了，他閉起眼睛。「我不想要用性作為懲罰，拜託。」他可以感受到指尖中的心跳，還有空氣從唇邊逸出。

「Bucky……」Steve吸了口氣，他的手輕輕包住Bucky的，將它從緊緊抓著自己皮膚的狀態下拉開。Bucky睜開眼睛望著他們糾纏的手指。「性不是懲罰。當我說我並不想懲罰你……我的意思是我永遠不會故意去傷害你。不論你是否搞砸了或做錯了什麼。我沒有權力去懲罰你。我不想那樣控制你，我們是平等的。」Steve嘆息。「而我明顯讓你相信……我曾經命令你，不倫如何，那不是我要的，至少在我們談論它之前。我會做任何你需要的，但我從沒想過要傷害你。」

所有你需要的。「我需要被懲罰。」Bucky喃喃地說。他感到空虛，感到冷風吹進他的骨髓。「這樣我才能學會。」

「不，甜心，不……」Steve捧住Bucky的臉，引導著眼他眼神接觸。Bucky逃開他的凝視，但他推不開。「每個人都會犯錯，你不必為此受到懲罰。」他的拇指摩擦著Bucky的頰骨。「你從錯誤中學習，並在下一次做得更好。」

這和烙印在Bucky腦袋中的字句差太多了。Steve溫柔地哄勸，讓Bucky的眼睛刺痛。

「Bucky，你曾認為我用性來懲罰你？」Steve問。他嘴唇緊抿但眼睛大睜，充滿脆弱。

Bucky坐立難安，咬著嘴唇。「不、不是每次……今天不是……」

Steve點頭。「好的，你能告訴我，我什麼時候用性懲罰你嗎？」

他聽起來很嚴肅，不是那種冰冷的語調，但已無情到令Bucky心臟緊縮，Bucky低下頭並讓身體縮起。「對不起。」

Steve發出了挫敗的聲音。「我能……我能抱著你嗎？」Bucky點頭，Steve坐到他身後，將Bucky緊緊地拉到胸前。「我沒有生氣。你說什麼都不會讓我生氣，我不會懲罰你。」他梳理著Bucky的頭髮。「不論如何我都愛你，好嗎？我只是想知道我什麼時候讓你覺得難受，就只是這樣而已。」他將一個吻壓上Bucky的脖頸。「你沒有惹麻煩。」

Bucky挺起身體靠上Steve，他可以感受到身上的暖意，Steve所表現出的安全感，那一直都在。

「當……當你氣我花太多時間和Tony在一起……」Bucky吸了口氣，將他的右手環過Steve的前臂。「還有我……忽略你——當我在忙的時候……」Steve在他身後沉默著，所以Bucky繼續說。「我們在看電影，我、我叫你安靜，還有當我殺了那個男人只因為我以為他要攻擊你……」

「喔，Bucky……」Steve嘆息。

Bucky將Steve的手臂拉到胸口，想像它將所有破碎的碎片拼在一塊。「我很抱歉，Steve。」他的聲音破碎，搖晃且脆弱。他抽了下鼻子。「我不想這麼壞，我不——」他被自己尖銳的呼吸打斷了，掙扎著感受眼淚溢出眼眶。

「我從沒想要讓你那樣覺得，我從沒想要懲罰你。性應該是……我以為這是我們能一起分享的，我想讓你感覺好一些，我以為這能讓你覺得很棒，我不……我從不明白……」Steve的聲音動搖，從Bucky的肺中偷取空氣。「我很抱歉，Bucky。我愛你，非常愛你。我只是想讓你感覺好一點，我……我很抱歉那讓你難受。」他的擁抱收緊。「我不想懲罰你，如果你不想要性，如果你不想要親我、抱我或是碰我，那沒問題。」他鬆開手，像是要強調他說的話。「如果……」Steve深深的吸了口氣。「如果你想要離開……如果你不想要繼續和我在一起……你可以那麼做。我不會阻止你，我想看著你。所有你想要的，Bucky，我永遠，永遠不會想去傷害你。我不會再這麼做了。」

Bucky的心中因Steve話而冒出恐慌，他在Steve懷中扭動，轉頭向他。「我、我不想離開。請不要讓我離開，對不起。」他抽泣著，手腕揉著眼睛。「我、我知道我很壞，但我會變好，我會的！我會停止說話、找份工作，或幫你打掃、跑腿，或——或……拜託。我會為你做任何事。」

Steve撲向前，緊緊抱住Bucky讓他的骨頭生疼。「不，寶貝，當然不。我也不想要你離開。我……我只是不希望你覺得被困在這裡。如果你想留下當然可以，但我不會強迫你要和我在一起，那就是我的意思。我也不想離開你，親愛的。」

Bucky顫抖著，眼淚滑過臉頰。「Steve。」他抽噎著，將臉藏到Steve肩上。「別讓我走。」

「永遠不會。」Steve輕聲回應，親吻他的頭髮。「我會陪著你直到最後。」

 


End file.
